Bus Stop
by dull
Summary: Semi-Au. I think that's the sound of my cracking bones. That badly hurts! But I can't make it any sound. My eyes widen. My phone falling from my hand, hits the floor and broken to pieces, enough for making a noise for this silent bus. Somebody help me!


**Bus Stop**

"Brrrr..."

My God it's so cold in here. I put my hands inside of my pocket, waiting impatiently for the bus. It's Break's fault because he kept me to do all of his work again. I am not sure who the teacher's anymore. Its 9 pm now, I hope my bus will show up.

The bus stop is too quite. I look around; all I can see is a young man with a long blonde hair sitting beside me and two teenagers sitting in the right at the corner. They seem to quite for a teenager. You know mostly of them are rather louder, noisy or we can say 'lively'. But the two of them are absolutely none of the kind.

It's surprised me because they're suddenly staring back at me. Well, I guess they knew that I was watching them for a couple of minutes. But at least it can kill a couple of boring times that I have in this 'cold unfriendly late of night'

I look at my watch and I see the clock just ticking at 9.30 Pm. I can imagine what happened in my house now. Alice will be angry and screaming my name out loud. Her stomach will growl like crazy and at the end of the misery, she will end up eating all she can grabs in refrigerator. I guess I have to prepare my self to get scold by the neighbor. Hufh.. Gil, I wish you'll comeback soon from the Nightray house. I need you the most.

"Hi.., Can you tell me what time is it?"

The girl who's sitting at the left asks me. To be honest, it's surprised me because I don't remember someone sitting at the left beside me. And I can tell, it confused me—how come I didn't notice someone as beautiful as she is.

"Hmm—it's 9.30 Pm, Miss—I am sorry, can you give me your name? So sorry for my rudeness.."

"Thanks, but Echo doesn't talk with the stranger."

"Okey then, Miss Echo. Well I think God didn't forget me at all because at least He gives me a chance to see you. My name is Oz Vessalius by the way"

She ignores me and remains silent for 15 minutes.

"Well, I think it's our bus"

"What-well..I supposed. Ladies first"

She walks in the bus. But the weird part is, I can't find her anywhere inside. I can't believe, where's she hiding her self. When I'm in the middle of my thought, a man who was sitting beside me at the bus stop grab my hand, forcing me to sit with him. What a weird man, I mean it's not that he know me or whatever. I don't know him too.

"I am sorry, sir but do I know you?"

"Well, I don't think so, kiddo. I just grabbed you because you might lose your seat. You should thank me"

"Thank-thank you for considering about me, Sir"

But, how come I'll lose my seat?, there are so many empty seat at the back. I think he just some kind of pervert man who likes a boy like me. But you know, I don't think it's wise enough for me to talk more.

I look around at the back; my eyes still searching for that girl but I can't find her.

**00.00 Pm**

Okay, good for me, I slept the entire time. I wonder where I am now. I look around and see the man beside me still sticking his nose at the newspaper. I turn my head at the back seat. But I can't believe my eyes now. My heart racing, eyes widen; I can't close my mouth not any second.

"Oh my Gosh-w-what is this? It must be a dream-it must..."

I can't freaking believe it. It's Horrifying. Bloods covering the entire bus, I can see people dying and the piece of their body. Hands, feet, even lungs dropping on the floor. There is something rolling and hit my feet. I look down and freeze out. There is a head—a woman head, I can't even blink. That is the old lady who sits back at me.

Oh God, I want to believe that this is just some kind of nightmare but this is real! I even pinch and slap my self for a hundredth time but it doesn't change anything much except the reality is getting worse. Now I even see dead bodies crawling and walking towards me. Their skin has already rotten, their eye balls dropping and rolling on the floor. They had scars all over their body, some of them got a burn out and I can see the entire organs inside of their stomach. I smell rotten meat mix up with human blood all over the bus. It stinks; I feel dizzy and I guess I want to throw up. I don't want them move any closer to me. I have to get out from this hell bloody bus.

"Hi, kiddo. You finally wake up?"

"Wh-what?"

I look at the man beside me. I grab his hand and try to run away. Suddenly he pulls me with him.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not thinking about leaving, right Oz?"

"Of course I am - can't you see what's going on! There are a bunch of dead bodies all over this ride. We have to leave, now!"

I force him to come with me but he doesn't want to move. It's strange. At the sudden he just tightly grabs my hand and stares at me. I can feel the horror in his eyes. There's something different about this man. He's squeezing my hand. I can't take my eyes off him. You have to see the look on his face, it's scary. I've found myself hardly breathing. Something pushing me, I can feel the pressure in my chest.

"Crack..crack.."

I think that's the sound of my cracking bones. That badly hurts! But I can't make any sound. My eyes widen. Somebody help me, that man is crazy! I gather all my strength to open my mouth.

"Stop It-Stop it, it badly hurts!"

I scream with all I might. My hand broke and the pain is killing me.

"You'll have to stay with us, Oz.. This is our place"

"Yes you belong to us, Oz..Oz..Oz..."

There are so many of them surrounding me, grabbing me all over. I try to struggle but it's no use. There are too many of them.

"Somebody help me please!"

**In the morning, 6 Am**

"Beepbepp..beepbeeep"

Telephone ringing.

A girl with messy hair and sleepy face tries to pick up the phone.

"Urrgghh..Hello, it's better be important!"

"Stupid Rabbit, did you watch the news?"

"Is it important, seaweed? Leave me alone I want to sleep again.."

The girl wants to hang up the phone.

"Just turn on the TV now and watch channel 5!"

"Haa?"

"Just do it, rabbit!"

The man on the phone ordered her.

"Okey..Okey.., don't yell seaweed! I just had a terrible night!

The girl turns on the tv and switches to the channel 5. There's a news about traffic accident.

"How is this gonna be important to me, seaweed? Don't play with me! You better get back here cause I am starving right now! Oz didn't come home last night! Who's gonna serve my breakfast?"

"Stupid rabbit, did you see the victim list at the news?"

"No, why? Like I care, huffhh.."

"Urrgghh..It's Oz! Oz is in the news"

"What!"

The girl watches again the news. She's completely shock. Her face pales out, her body shivering. She can't even speak.

"Halo—halo-, hi rabbit do you hear me?..Hallo..."

She drops the phone. She can't hear a thing. Her mind is blank.

She can't and didn't want to believe what she sees on that news. There is Oz's face on the victim list.

**Fin**


End file.
